Journal Entry - 01/21/20
Where our party begins: Akmenos and Mishal in the locked room that appeared to be an old tax collectors wet dream Avarra returns to the party after only being able to withstand so much boredom Rhak and Hal return to Wren's Wing after a beer with the Dockmaster Declan. The party is to celebrate the union of Poppy Forge and Sebastian Fair-Isles. The wedding is due to take place on the Summer Solstice which is about a month and a half away. Avarra rubs elbows with noblefolk to build rapport. Akmenos helps Mishal pull her hatchet out of the wall so she can do the hard labor while Akmenos stands by the door. They both simultaneously and mysteriously come to the revelation that the door will not bow underneath the power of an axe and Mishal moves onto her signature technique, fire, for good measure. After this fails, they move on. Rhak and Hal knock back some cold ones. Akmenos shoots the shit with A-uhhhh. Avarra probes Poppy about her husband to be, Sebastian Fair-Isles. She learned that Sebastian was previously betrothed to Poppy's older sister, Ingrid Forge and that The Fair-Isles family does not treat the women that marry into their family well. Avarra returns to Wren's Wing and has a cheese plate! And is for some reason interrogated by her own party, probably to keep her on her toes. After a full nights rest, everyone goes downstairs and starts eating breakfast. Hal walks towards the Temple of the Dawn Bringer. Hal finds a note at the drop-off point and returns to Wren's Wing. Mishal is reunited with Screech and happiness is had by all. Hal found a note from Alaina which stated "Rumor has it she wears a black glass ring, that is how you will find her" possibly referring to Evee. Avarra recalls that Jonah Forge and Otto Fair-Isles both had one of these rings. Hal casts suspicion one of the parties guests of honor, Poppy Forge. Suspecting the murders were a plot to become part of the Fair-Isles family. Avarra supports this theory suggesting maybe the others were killed to obfuscate the motive of Ingrid's death and doesn't mention that Poppy seems very underwhelmed about the whole arrangement. Declan provides the note about the Silvia Aare, the captain's name is William Gray and the crew is 35 men. The most recent shipment was wine, textiles, crops and a manifest of the passengers. Rhak immediately notices the absence of Haldar. The Silvia Aare's final destination is Ailea...Villean or something and it's about 6 days in the future. The Dockmaster suggests we consider talking to an apothecary about the poisoning. The party reconvenes with Mishal and goes to Rosie's Apothecarium. It's a fuckin' weird ass place...Rosie and Matilda are both present and eager to help us. Rhak asks about more information about the poison used on the children. Hal describes the symptoms as best he can remember. Rosie suspected the Midnight Tears was used, using Hell's Weed as a main component which possibly could have been purchased from the black market??? Malitda gives a tip about finding the Undercity: "If you're friends of the empire, you'll never find the Undercity". She digs through her robes and finds a dark emerald glass ring that she says will grant entry to the Undercity (Friends of the Order of the Black Tear). Aware of how unimportant being able to defend themselves in an Undercity, everyone chooses to forgo retrieving their new weapons (with the exception of Mishal who already fetched hers) and proceeds immediately to the secret door behind the Forge's manor. The other side is a dimly lit room with braziers, a dried up fountain and an enormous hearth that is unlit. The ceiling has patches that have collapsed. Across the room there are two doors which appear to lead into a hallway. We got some exciting new map technology with dynamic lighting and other fancy bells and whistles. Rhak goes downstairs and there's a long hallway with columns running down the middle. The gang splits up. Akmenos and Mishal go to a dark room that looks pretty ominous...there's like a griffon statue with blood dripping out of its mouth, I think? Akmenos and Mishal deliberate on the prospects of their own mortality carefully. The black market sells all sorts of totally legal wares but at criminally low prices. After changing his underpants, Akmenos notices a low rumbling noise from the room that continuously gets louder...and louder....AND LOUDER....and then silent again. Akmenos unfortunately only had change of underpants and after soiling himself a second time, leaves the ominous room in disappointment. Mishal sprints away from the room at breakneck speed with Akmenos only slightly behind. The black market contains mostly humans and goblins and many people selling his wares. Hal learns that the "main" marketplace is further north up the hallway and he should look for a Drow poisoner. Akmenos tests the boundaries of a Ratfolk guards patience. The four victim's walked in together and asked about witches hair (Same thing as hell weed) Rosie - Medium height, medium bob, high cheek bone, bright green eyes, plain purple dress. Matilda - glossed over eyes and wears intricate purple robe. Category:Journal